Un conejo negro tiene siete vidas
by CassidySashaBlair
Summary: Cuando dos demonios de la dimensión de los demonios aparecen en la Escuela Miyasaka, Taito Kurogane, Himea, Gekkou Kurenai y Mirai Andou deberán viajar a otras dimensiones para poder derrotar a su nuevo enemigo: El Tenma. Su poder aumenta cada momento y estudiantes de la Escuela Miyasaka empiezan a desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Ya no se puede confiar en nadie.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

En la dimensión de los demonios, una mujer encapuchada estaba viendo la pared y sonríe. La capucha cubría sus ojos pero mechones plateados estaban afuera.

-_Ábrete portal para que pueda cumplir con mi objetivo-_ pronuncia la mujer mientras toca la pared con una mano. Una luz blanca cubre toda la pared y empieza a desaparecer mostrando la escuela Miyasaka. La mujer vuelve a sonreír y cruza el portal.

La mujer aparece enfrente a la escuela Miyasaka justo en el momento en que los estudiantes estaban entrando a clase. El portal detrás de ella se cerró.

La sonrisa de la mujer se borró al sentir a alguien detrás suyo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Asami?, ¿me seguiste?- pregunta sin darse vuelta.

-Lo lamento, Mirajane. Es que es un asunto que también me involucra después de todo vinimos en busca de nuestra hermana menor- se defiende Asami.

Asami tenía el pelo rojo y largo. Tenía una media cola y sus ojos eran violetas.

-Yo vine aquí por voluntad propia, nadie me mando venir pero, ¿tu viniste por voluntad propia, Asami, la demonio?- pregunta Mirajane dándose la vuelta y mirando a Asami.

-Mirajane tu sabes perfectamente la relación con tengo con ella, sabes lo bien que nos llevamos- dice Asami serena.

-Puedes quedarte en esta dimensión pero recuerda que nuestro poder es la mitad aquí que nuestro poder original, así que no te metas en problemas y no demuestre tu poder ante ningún humano, ¿quedo claro?- Asami asiente.

-¿Y que pasará si nos encontramos con la vampiresa Saitohimea? o ¿si mamá descubre que vinimos a otra dimensión sin su autorización?- pregunta nerviosa Asami.

-Por la vampiresa no habrá problema y si mamá descubre entonces nos mandará asesinar a Saitohimea antes de que recuerde que es Ramiel Lilith y su objetivo- dice Mirajane pensando y luego lanza su capa al aire que cae atrás de Asami.

Mirajane tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió lentamente. Sus ojos eran rojos. Mirajane tenía el pelo plateado, lacio, largo y suelto.

-¿Crees que ellos te pidan un deseo?- dice Asami- todos siempre piden uno-

-Pero yo nunca lo hago gratis, la persona que me lo pida debe darme algo valioso a cambio de cumplir su deseo pero tiene que ser algo que yo consideré valioso, no que la persona lo consideré-

-¿A qué clase iríamos?-

-Tu irías a segundo año y yo no tengo edad para la escuela, la abre terminado el año pasado, lo que significa que dejo la seguridad de nuestra hermana en tus manos, Asami-

-Prometo que no te decepcionaré, Demonio Mirajane-

-Estoy segura que así será- dice Mirajane y toca la frente de Asami- es hora de volver a la escuela, hermanita- dice riendo.

Una luz blanca cubre a Asami y cuando desaparece ella esta vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela Miyasaka.

-Asami, trata de entrar en el Consejo Estudiantil y hazte amiga de nuestra hermana sin que ella sepa quien eres-

-¿Ella se olvido mio? ¡No puede ser verdad!- exclama triste y desilusionada Asami.

-Ella lo hizo pero a la vez no... cuando Hinata Kurenai hizo un contrato con ella, le borro la memoria para que no se acuerde de nosotras, ella no sabía que eso pasaría... te prometo que pronto haré que ella recuperé sus recuerdos nuestros y volverá a nuestro mundo- Asami sonríe feliz y asiente- ahora, ve, tienes que aproximarte de ella y trata de evitar a la vampiresa Saitohimea-

Asami vuelve a sentir, Mirajane le da un beso en la frente en señal de despedida y ella se va corriendo a la escuela feliz.

_-Confió en ti, Asami, se que traerás a nuestra hermana, Mirai Andou, de nuevo a nuestro lado-_ piensa, agarra su capa que estaba en el piso, pasa la mano para sacarle el polvo y se la pone mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a Asami.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¿Les gusto el prólogo? Espero que si, por favor dejen reviews que quiere saber lo que pensaron.

Tal vez no haya sido muy clara respeto a las apariencias de Mirajane y Asami pero para que se hagan una idea: Mirajane es igual a Moka interior de Rosario+Vampire y Asami es igual a Misuzu Kusakabe de 11 Eyes.

Besos :)


	2. Una nueva estudiante

**Capítulo 1:**

_Una nueva estudiante_

Taito Kurogane y Haruka Shigure, mejores amigos desde la infancia, estaban conversando en el salón, siendo vigilados por los demás estudiantes. Todos, menos Taito, sabían que Haruka estaba enamorada de él y querían que él no le rompiera el corazón por eso cada vez que Taito desilusionaba a Haruka ponían caras amenazantes.

-Otra vez te dormiste en clase- dice Haruka preocupada por Taito- ¿seguro que estás bien? No es normal que te estés durmiendo últimamente-

-No es nada de que preocuparse, Haruka, solo que las clases están muy aburridas últimamente-

-¡Eso no es excusa, Taito!- exclama molesta Haruka- debes dormir más, ¿comiste algo antes de venir a la escuela?- su semblante molesto cambia a uno preocupado.

-N-no- dice Taito con miedo de preocupar más a Haruka- pero descuida, le prometí a Himea que comería con ella hoy-

Mencionar a Himea hizo que Haruka se pusiera triste pero Taito no lo noto.

-Es-esta bien... hice los apuntes de las clases que te dormiste para ti...- dice con un hilo de voz tratando de esconder su corazón roto.

-¿En serio?- exclama Taito feliz- ¡los amigos de la infancia son los mejores! ¡Muchas gracias, Haruka!- Taito se para y se dirige a la puerta- ¡nos vemos luego!- le grita a Haruka sacándola de sus pensamientos por un instante pero luego vuelve a quedar triste.

-¡Espera, Taito!- grita Haruka corriendo atrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa, Haruka?- pregunta preocupado Taito al detenerse.

-Quiero que me prometas que hablaras con Yuika sobre que te quedas dormido en clase-

-No quiero que se preocupe, solo que a veces no duermo lo suficiente pero estaré bien, te lo prometo- dice sonriendo.

-¡Quiero que me prometas que hablarás con ella! Ella es tu hermana menor, tiene que saberlo, no debes ocultarle cosas importantes- Haruka baja la cabeza triste y Taito pone ambas manos en sus hombros haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Está bien, te prometo que hablaré con Yuika sobre el tema- dice sonriendo y mira el reloj en la pared- ¡maldición! ¡Tengo que encontrarme con Himea dentro de 5 minutos! ¡Nos vemos después, Haruka!- Taito se va corriendo.

-No me digas que te vas a quedar ahí sufriendo por amor- dice una voz femenina atrás de Haruka sorprendiéndola.

-¿D-de q-qué hablas, Izumi?- pregunta sonrojada Haruka.

-Oh, vamos, toda la escuela debe saber que estás enamorada de Taito Kurogane- dice Izumi haciendo que Haruka se sonroje más aún- bueno, casi toda la escuela, él aún no lo sabe-

-No quiero declararme a él... Taito ama a Himea y yo solo soy su mejor amiga, si me declaro a él perdería su amistad y las cosas serian incomodas entre nosotros...no quiero separarme de Taito-

-¿Quieres un consejo? Trata de conquistarlo, no renuncies a él solo porque ama a alguien más. Además eres muy linda, tendrás muchos pretendientes después de él, eso te lo aseguro- Izumi sonríe y se va dejando a Haruka confundida.

Lejos de ahí, Taito corría al parque donde se había reencontrado con Himea después de 9 años. Aún no había salido de la escuela y cuando llegó a la puerta, vio a una chica que nunca antes había visto antes saliendo de la escuela. El tiempo pareció detenerse y Taito estaba corriendo en cámara lenta mirando a la chica. Ella giro la cabeza y lo miro sin expresión alguna. Taito se detuvo.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunta Taito colocándose frente a ella para impedirle el paso- nunca antes te había visto en esta escuela-

-No es de tu interés- dice fríamente la chica y trata de seguir pero Taito se vuelve a colocar frente a ella- ¡¿te importaría?!- exclama molesta.

-Solo responde a mi pregunta- Taito estaba desconfiando de ella. Le noto un aura que no era humana y se puso en alerta pensando que ella quería llevarse a Himea.- Si vienes por Himea juro que...-

-No me interesa la vampiresa Saitohimea- dice secamente la chica- mi nombre es Asami, la demonio... ya te habrás dado cuenta que soy de la dimensión de los demonios, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué hace otra demonio aquí?-

-¿Otra? Entonces conoces a una demonio que esta en esta escuela, ¿no? Dime, ¿su nombre es Mirai?-

-¡¿Cómo sabes de ella?!- exclama sorprendido Taito y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Eso confirma mis sospechas- dice Asami sonriendo y desaparece.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- Taito grita para el lugar vacío ya que Asami ya no estaba.

-¿Ahora desarrollaste superoído o qué, Kurogane?- pregunta Gekkou Kurenai deteniéndose enfrente a él. Detrás de él estaba Mirai Andou.

-¡Inmortal-kun tiene poderes!- exclama Mirai.

-No tengo poderes- dice Taito tranquilizándose- oye, Mirai, ¿conoces a una demonio llamada Asami?-

-Me suena ese nombre pero no consigo acordarme de donde...¡Ya me acuerdo!... Asami Shuzen es una demonio clase S- dice Mirai pensativa y luego sonríe.

-¿Demonio clase S?- pregunta Taito sin entender.

-Son los demonios más poderosos- explica Gekkou sin mucha paciencia.

-¡Mamá es una demonio clase S!- exclama feliz Mirai y dando saltos de alegría.

-Lo que sea- dice Gekkou y agarra a Mirai de su buzo y la lleva arrastrando.

-¿Qué haría una demonio en la dimensión de los...?¡Demonios, olvide a Himea!- grita desesperado y sale corriendo al parque.

-¿Por qué demoraste, Taito?- pregunta Himea sentada en un columpio y con cara triste- ¿te olvidaste de mi?-

-¡No! Himea, yo jamás me volveré a olvidar de ti, te lo prometí...tuve unos inconvenientes antes de venir, lo siento mucho por haberte hecho esperar- dice Taito apenado por haber puesto triste a Himea.

-Solo cinco minutos más- dice Himea sonriendo- solo cinco minutos más me digo a mi misma cuando tu no estás a mi lado-

-¿No estás molesta conmigo?- pregunta Taito sorprendido.

-Claro que no- dice Himea abrazándolo- Te Amo, Taito-

Taito corresponde al abrazo mientras pensaba: _"¿qué hace una demonio aquí? Gekkou dice que solo los demonios pueden venir a esta dimensión si hacen un contrato con alguien, ¿qué estará buscando de Mirai?"_

_Lejos de allí, en una cueva frente al mar..._

Asami estaba arrodillada detrás de su hermana mayor, Mirajane, que la miraba seriamente, sentada en su asiento.

-¿Desapareciste frente a un humano? Por más que el sepa la existencia de los demonios y otras criaturas, no debemos arriesgarnos, recuerda que nuestro poder es limitado en esta dimensión- dice Mirajane.

-Lo lamento mucho, hermana- dice Asami apenada- es que no puedo evitar ser indiferente con cualquier humano, son criaturas inferiores a nosotros-

-Eso no es excusa para que demuestres tus poderes, Asami- exclama molesta Mirajane parándose de su asiento.

-¡Lo lamento, Mirajane! Ten piedad de mi- dice Asami derramando una lágrima- dame otra oportunidad-

-Por esta vez pasará pero si vuelves a demostrar tus poderes, tendré que castigarte y enviarte a casa... solo demuéstralos cuando Mirai sea atacada, ella es nuestra prioridad, ¿entendiste?- Asami asiente- y ni pienses en decirle a Mirai quién eres o sino el castigo del fracaso, no será nada comparada al que te daré-

-Prometo que no fallaré de nuevo... lo prometo con mi vida- dice Asami segura.

-Asami, sabes que si fallas, morirás, ¿no? esa es la consecuencia de esa promesa, por eso casi nadie la hace- dice Mirajane seria pero se le notaba preocupada por Asami.

-Aceptaré el castigo de mi falla, hermana- dice Asami segura de sí misma- traeré a nuestra hermana Mirai de nuevo a nuestro lado, a nuestro hogar- una lágrima vuelve a caer por su mejilla- lo juro por mi vida-

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Adoro la serie Itsuka Tenma No Kuro Usagi, lástima que el manga este incompleto y la serie no explico muchas cosas.

El título de este fanfic es la traducción del título original.

Besos :)


	3. ¡Haruka ha desaparecido!

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, salvo algunos como Mirajane y Asami, son propiedad de Takaya Kagami.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **

_¡Haruka ha desaparecido!_

_1 semana después..._

**Escuela Miyasaka**

**Consejo Estudiantil**

Gekkou estaba analizando unos papeles que estaban en su escritorio mientras que Mirai dibujaba feliz en la pizarra.

-Maldición- susurra para si mismo y Mirai lo mira pero al ver que el no hablaba con ella, siguió dibujando- desde que esa demonio apareció, varios estudiantes han desaparecido sin dejar rastro-

-¿Qué demonio?- pregunta Mirai

-Tú no- dijo Gekkou- hablo de Asami...Asami Shuzen, ¿la conoces en persona o solo oíste hablar de ella?-

-Nunca llegué a conocerla en persona-

-Han desaparecido 17 estudiantes desde que ella apareció en esta escuela...¡Shuzen ni siquiera tiene registro en esta escuela, los únicos datos que tenemos de ella son su nombre, Asami Shuzen, su edad, 16 años, y nada más!-

-Hay un detalle sobre mi que responde todas tus sospechas, Gekkou- dice una voz femenina.

Gekkou y Mirai miran sorprendidos a la puerta y ven a Asami agarrando un libro sobre su pecho con las dos manos.

-Eres una demonio- dice Gekkou- Kurogane te mencionó, si que sabes causar buenas impresiones- dice sarcástico.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido- dice Asami fría y mira a Mirai. Al verla, Asami queda paralizada por un breve momento, recordando los momentos felices de ella junto a Mirai y Mirajane, pero luego vuelve a si- cuanto has crecido, Mirai-

-Etto...¿ya nos conocíamos?- pregunta Mirai confundida.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- dice Asami desilusionada y baja la cabeza.

-No te reconozco- dice Mirai- ¡tal vez nos hayan visto alguna vez en Makuae!- dice Mirai para consolar a Asami que había empezado a llorar.

Asami se pasa el dorso de la mano sobre los ojos para secar sus lágrimas pero el comentario de Mirai lo deja desconsolada.

-¡No! Tú y yo nos conocíamos desde tu nacimiento, eramos mejores amigas... cuando viniste a esta dimensión, perdiste tus recuerdos... ¡te olvidaste de como eras!- Asami mira llorando a Mirai- ¡prometiste que jamás me olvidarías!- Asami niega con la cabeza y se va corriendo.

-Todos los demonios son molestos por lo visto- dice Gekkou serio- ¿Mirai?- pregunta Gekkou algo preocupado al ver que Mirai estaba mirando el piso triste.

-N-no es n-nada- dice Mirai triste.

-Como sea- dice Gekkou sin darle mucha importancia, se para y se acerca a Mirai. Gekkou besa a Mirai en la frente para poder liberar su poder de demonio.

-Mirai, vamos a hacerle una visita a los Serafines- dice Gekkou sonriendo. Abre un portal y empuja a Mirai para que entre.

-¡Gekkou! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Ven!- exclama Mirai feliz se notaba el eco mientras caía. Gekkou sonríe y entro al portal que se cerró en seguida que el entro.

**Casa de Taito**

Taito estaba desayunando acompañado de su hermana menor, Yuika. Sus padres ya se habían ido a sus trabajos.

-Te veo mucho mejor, Taito- dice Yuika mientras comía sus cereales.

-¿Mejor?, ¿a qué te refieres, Yuika?-

-Hace una semana me contaste que tenías problemas para dormir, así que decidí cambiar tu almohada y comprar un nuevo colchón sin que te des cuenta- dice Yuika sonriendo.

-¡Ahora entiendo porque sentí algo diferente en mi cuarto!...¡Gracias, imotosan!- Yuika cierra los ojos y sonríe.

-Por nada, oniisan-

Su conversación es interrumpida por el celular de Taito que empieza a sonar. En la pantalla aparece HARUKA.

-Hola, Haruka, ¿cómo estás?- pregunta Taito al atender.

-¿Taito?, ¿eres tu?- pregunta una voz preocupada de mujer del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Señora Shiguere?- pregunta sorprendido Taito- ¿qué ocurre?-

-Es Haruka... ella no volvió anoche... y no responde el celular- dice la mujer desesperada.

-Señora Shigure, cálmese por favor, yo voy a ir a buscarla ahora mismo por toda la ciudad- dice Taito parándose.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Taito! ¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!- dice la señora Shigure feliz.

-No hay de que, Haruka es mi mejor amiga y no dejaré que nada malo le pase... le prometo, señora Shigure, que traeré a Haruka de vuelta- Taito termina la llamada y Yuika lo mira preocupada.

-Haruka-chan, ¿ha desaparecido?- pregunta preocupada.

-Si, ¡pero la encontraré aunque tenga que poner de patas para arriba la ciudad y tenga que ver bajo cada piedra!- exclama Taito y se despide de su hermana- cuídate, Yuika-

-Tu también- grita Yuika a Taito sonriendo. Sabía que cuando su hermano colocaba algo en su cabeza, no renunciaría nunca.

**Guarida de Mirajane y Asami**

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle eso en su cara?!- grita furiosa Mirajane a Asami y el piso se mueve como un terremoto.

-¡Lo lamento, Mirajane! Sé que no merezco más oportunidades pero te lo suplico, déjame explicarte porque lo hice- dice Asami llorando.

-El tiempo tiene un limite, Asami, es cuestión de tiempo para que mamá mande al ejército real atrás nuestro- dice Mirajane tranquilizándose y empezando a girar al rededor de su trono nerviosa y preocupada- explica tus razones- ordeno seria.

-Cuando la vi, recordé todos los momentos felices que vivimos, lloré cuando ella dijo que no me recordaba y quede desconsolada cuando dijo que tal vez nos hayamos visto en Makuae... me sentí horrible, me sentí rechazada... empecé a gritar, le dije que ella había perdido sus recuerdos y que había olvidado como era... quería abrazarla, decirle que vinimos por ella, que la llevaremos de nuevo a nuestro hogar... pero me contuve y salí corriendo, si ella seguía diciendo que no me recordaba, yo le diría toda la verdad... me humillé ante un humano que estaba ahí con ella-

-Asami, recuerdo haberte dicho que no tendría piedad de ti, ¿cierto?- dice Mirajane seria y Asami se asusta.

-S-si, usted me dio una oportunidad más y yo le he fallado- Asami baja la cabeza avergonzada.

-Correcto, admites tu falla, no tienes orgullo- dice Mirajane y hace aparecer esposas- este será tu castigo- coloca las dos esposas en las manos de Asami y con una cuerda las ata a una columna. Mirajane hace aparecer cuatro libros grandes y gordos, uno arriba de otro, en frente a Asami.

-Estos son libros sobre humanos cada uno de 700 páginas, usando tu poder de demonio pasarás las páginas ya que no podrás usar tus manos... no podrás salir de esta cueva hasta que hayan leído los cuatro libros y aprendido a comportarte como una humana- explica Mirajane colocándose su capa y saliendo de la cueva- volveré en un par de horas, tienes mucho que hacer-

_Continuará..._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :)

Makuae = mundo de los demonios

Imotosan = hermana menor

Oniisan = hermano mayor

**¿Dónde estará Haruka? ¿Quiénes la secuestraron? ¿Por qué?**


	4. Identidad revelada

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, con excepción de algunos como Mirajane y Asami, ellos pertenecen a ****Takaya Kagami, él autor de Itsuka Tenma No Kuro Usagi. **

**La historia SI me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **

_Identidad revelada_

**Calle de la casa de Taito**

-¿Han visto a Haruka?- les pregunta Taito a una pareja que eran sus vecinos- la chica que siempre va conmigo a la escuela, pelo corto, más baja que yo...- Taito la empezó a describir pero la pareja seguía negando haberla visto.

-Hideki-sama, le imploro, si la llega a verla avíseme, por favor... Megumi-san, se lo imploro también a usted... Haruka es mi mejor amiga, es como una hermana menor para mi- dice Taito.

-No te preocupes, Taito-kun, verás que Haruka esta bien donde quiera que este- dice Megumi con una sonrisa. Ella era una mujer de 26 años con el pelo castaño, ondulado y largo y ojos azules. Su esposo, Hideki, era un hombre de 27 años. Tenía el cabello negro y corto y sus ojos eran marrones.

Taito sale corriendo desesperado pensando en ir a la escuela.

_"Quizá Gekkou sepa algo de Haruka"_ piensa Taito mientras corre pero se detiene de golpe al ver a una chica que pasa al lado de él.

-¿Shizuka-san?- pregunta y la chica se detiene y se da vuelta para ver quién la estaba llamando.

-¡Taito-san!- dice feliz Shizuka y se tira en los brazos de Taito, quién pierde el equilibrio y ambos caen al piso.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shizuka?- le pregunta Taito cuando se paran.

-Iba a ir a visitar a Yuiko-chan- dice la chica con una sonrisa- ¿por qué tanta prisa, Taito-san?-

Shizura era una chica de 14 años con el pelo celeste largo y ondulado y ojos lavandas. Ella era la mejor amiga de Yuika Kurogane, la hermana menor de Taito.

-Haruka ha desaparecido y necesito encontrarla- dice Taito- ¿la has visto?-

-Lo lamento, Taito-san, pero es que anoche regresé de Nagasaki, pase dos semanas allí cuidando a mi tía que ha enfermado y mamá no podía ir a cuidarla-

-¿Shiori-sama está bien?- pregunta Taito preocupado.

-Sí, solo que fue a consultar al médico y descubrió que corría riesgo de sufrir una Arritmia, así que mamá me envió para cuidarla y evitar que eso pase, luego de dos semanas el riesgo desapareció, bueno no del todo, solo tiene 1% de posibilidad de sufrirlo-

-¡Me alegro tanto que Shiori-sama este bien!- dice Taito sonriendo.

Taito pocas veces había visto a Shiori, ella a veces iba a buscar a Shizuka en casa de Taito cuando estaba con Yuika, pero la admira mucho. Ella actualmente es una mujer de 32 años. Se mudo a Nagasaki por una propuesta de trabajo pero aún así habla diariamente con Shizuka y la madre de ella, Saori, que es su hermana mayor. Saori actualmente tiene 36 años.

-Espero que encuentres pronto a Haruka-san... fue un placer volver a verte Taito-san pero tengo que ir por tu hermana, debí estar en tu casa hace 5 minutos...adiós- dice Shizuka y se va saludando a Taito.

-¡Adiós, Shizuka-san!- le grita Taito porque ella ya estaba lejos.

**Escuela Miyasaka**

**Consejo estudiantil**

Taito entra corriendo a la sala.

-¿Alguien...sabe...algo de...Haruka...?- pregunta entrecortado porque estaba recuperando el aliento que perdió de tanto correr.

-Sí- dice Gekkou desde su asiento con su expresión seria de siempre- desapareció anoche sin dejar rastro cuando estaba volviendo a su casa-

-¡¿Y sabes quién la secuestro?!- pregunta Taito golpeando el escritorio de Gekkou.

-Tengo mis sospechas... Yuuichi Cross Philier es el primero en la lista de sospechosos- dice Gekkou parándose al sentir la presencia de alguien más- ¡sal de donde quiera que estés, intruso!-

Para la sorpresa de todos, Asami se levante. Ella estaba escondida abajo de una mesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, demonio?- pregunta Gekkou molesto.

-¿Demonio? Dices eso como nosotros fuéramos seres detestables... te recuerdo que tu compañera, Mirai Andou, es una demonio también- dice Asami acercándose a Mirai. Al estar frente a ella, Asami se arrodilla y hace una reverencia. Mirai queda sorprendida y Taito y Gekkou también.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Mirai.

-Tienes que saber la verdad ahora...Mirajane llegará en cualquier momento- dice Asami aún arrodillada.

-¿Mirajane?- pregunta Taito sorprendido.

De pronto, las ventanas se rompen y entra un ser de alas rojas, cabello plateado, ojos rojos, vestido negro hasta las rodillas con escote y manga larga, sandalias negras de taco de aguja y dos orejas de gato blancas en la cabeza.

-Tú debes ser Mirajane, ¿verdad?- pregunta Gekkou sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-Exacto, ¿cuánto te tomo tomar esa "brillante deducción"?- pregunta sarcástica Mirajane con una mano en la cintura.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Taito- ¿tú secuestraste a Haruka?-

-No me interesa que le haya pasado a esa humana... solo vine a buscar a Mirai- dice Mirajane caminando hacía ella.

-¡Ni pienses que te lo permitiré!- dice Gekkou furioso- _**¡Spell Error!**_\- dice y su espada aparece en su mano. Gekkou se pone en posición de ataque.

-¿Crees que puedes acabar con un demonio con esa espada?- pregunta Mirajane deteniéndose y mirando a Gekkou seria.

-No te acerques a Mirai- dice Gekkou corriendo hacía Mirajane para atacarla.

-Patético- dice Mirajane y con una mano lanza a Gekkou contra la pared.

-¡Detente!- le grita Mirai al ver que ella atacó a Gekkou- ¡no le hagas daño a Gekkou!-

-¿Defiendes a un humano?- pregunta incrédula Mirajane

-Sí, ¿quién eres tú?-

-Mi nombre es Mirajane Shuzen, primogénita de la reina Skrald, descendiente de la demonio más fuerte en la historia, Indra, futura reina de los demonios- Mirajane mira a Asami- ella es mi hermana menor, Asami Shuzen, segunda hija de la reina Skrald... y tú Mirai- Mirajane mira a Mirai- tú eres Mirai Andou, nuestra hermana menor y tercera hija de la reina Skrald... tu apellido es Shuzen pero los pocos demonio que tienen en honor de poseer el poder del Relámpago Andou, tienen que llevar su nombre como apellido-

-¿Yo...yo soy hija de... la reina Skrald?- pregunta Mirai incrédula y retrocede unos pasos.

-No te asustes- le dice Mirajane con voz suave y tranquila- vinimos a buscar para que regreses a nuestro hogar, a Makuae... no tenemos tiempo, vinimos aquí sin la autorización de mamá, ni le avisamos... ella puede activar **_Royal Army_** en cualquier momento-

-¿Royal Army?- preguntan Gekkou y Taito sin entender.

-Royal Army es el ejército real, solo pueden ser activados por la reina o por algún miembro de la familia real- explica Asami.

Mirajane reacciona asustada al sentir algo malo.

-¿Qué pasa, Mirajane?- le pregunta Asami preocupada a su hermana.

-Mamá ha activado el Royal Army- dice Mirajane asustada.

**_Continuará... _**

* * *

Lamento la tardanza. Espero que hayan disfrutado el tercer capítulo de "Un conejo negro tiene siete vidas" :)

**¿Mirajane, Asami y Mirai lograrán escapar del Royal Army?**

**¿Qué le pasó a Haruka? **


	5. Royal Army

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, con excepción de algunos como Mirajane y Asami, ellos pertenecen a ****Takaya Kagami, él autor de Itsuka Tenma No Kuro Usagi. **

**La historia SI me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

_Royal Army_

**Castillo real, Makuae**

En un hermoso baño espacioso de paredes lavanda, piso blanco y una enorme bañera blanca con escalones, una hermosa mujer de cabello violeta oscuro y ojos azules se estaba relajando en su cómoda bañera con la cabeza para fuera. Al lado de ella habían tres velas aromatizantes encendidas.

-Que relajante...- suspiraba la mujer pasando las manos por su cuello.

Su relajación fue interrumpida por alguien golpeando las dos grandes puertas de madera.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta molesta sin sacar sus manos de su cuello.

-Reina Skrald, soy yo Abalám, vengo a informarle que el _Royal Army_ ya partió para la dimensión de los humanos- dice una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta.

-Está bien, Abalám, gracias por avisar, retírate- dice la reina Skrald parándose y envolviéndose en una toalla rosada pálida.

Skrald se sienta en una cómoda blanca con espejo para peinarse. Abrió el cajón y sacó un broche negro en forma de alas de murciélago que estaba ahí. Cuando iba a cerrar el cajón, vio algo que le llamo la atención, una foto de Mirai. Skrald, emocionada, agarra la foto que estaba Mirai sonriendo feliz.

-Pronto, regresarás a casa, hija mía... realmente te extrañamos... sé que no volviste porque tuviste tus motivos, aunque no sé cuales son, y no te juzgaré, Mirai... mi amor- Skrald no puede evitar que una lágrima cayera sobre la foto.

**Escuela Miyasaka**

**Consejo Estudiantil**

-¿El Royal Army viene para acá?- pregunta Asami asustada y Mirajane solo asiente preocupada.

-Erlik es el capitán- dice Mirajane sonriendo al darse cuenta de eso. Asami también sonríe.

-¿Erlik?- pregunta Mirai sin entender.

-Sí, Erlik tiene solo 17 años pero es el demonio más leal a la familia real- explica Mirajane.

-¿Te acuerdas de él, Mirai?- pregunta Asami- cuándo eras una niña y salías del castillo, él siempre estaba ahí para cuidarte, nunca te perdió de vista y ustedes dos se llevaban muy pero muy bien-

-¿En serio?- pregunta Mirai sonriendo. Mirajane y Asami asienten.

De pronto se escucha un fuerte rugido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- exclama Izumi Aomi entrando al Consejo Estudiantil seguida de Himea que en seguida se abraza a Taito.

-¿Un dragón?- se preguntan Asami y Mirajane.

De repente entra fuego por las ventanas rotas y todos retroceden asustados.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta nervioso Taito.

-¡Un dragón!- gritan Himea y Izumi.

De la cabeza del dragón, se baja un hombre de no más de 17 años. Su cabello era negro, corto y parado. Sus ojos también eran negros. él era musculoso y realmente atractivo. Tenía puesta una armadura de plata y una espada.

-¡Que guapo!- suspira Izumi al verlo. Él la ignora y se acerca a Mirajane, Asami y Mirai. Se arrodilla ante ellas y hace una reverencia.

-Princesas de los demonios, estoy aquí por ordenes de su madre, la Reina Skrald de los demonios, ella está preocupada por ustedes y activó el Royal Army para que vuelvan sanas y salvas a su hogar-

-Puedes levantar la cabeza, Erlik- dice Mirajane con una sonrisa- te dije que cuándo no esté mamá no tienes que tratarnos con formalidad-

-Lo lamento, princesa Mirajane, pero es que usted está en un puesto mucho más alto que el mío y fui educado para servirles desde mi nacimiento-

-¿Erlik?- pregunta sorprendida Mirai. Al verlo, sus recuerdos con él empiezan a volver.

_-Flashback-_

_Mirai tenía 9 años y Erlik tenía 12 años. Ella tenía puesto un vestido rojo hasta los pies, su pelo estaba suelto y tenía una tiara plateada. Estaba en su forma demonio._

_-Ven, Erlik, juguemos a un juego- dice Mirai con una sonrisa tierna._

_-Lo lamento, princesa Mirai, mi deber es obedecer todo lo que me ordena pero...usted no debe mezclarse mucho con la gente de baja posición social como yo... usted debe estar con príncipes, princesas, miembros de las familias reales-_

_-¿Juraste obedecerme hasta la muerte?- le pregunta Mirai y él asiente- entonces, te ordeno como tu princesa que olvides que eres mi guardián y protector... quiero que solo seas mi amigo aunque sea por esta vez- dice Mirai con una sonrisa encantadora. Erlik reacciona sorprendido._

_-Sus deseos son ordenes, princesa Mirai- Erlik iba a hacer una reverencia pero Mirai lo detiene._

_-No, hoy serás mi amigo, nada de formalidades...dime solo Mirai, nada de princesa o su alteza, ¿entendiste?... y mucho menos reverencias... quiero sentirme una demonio normal aunque sea un día...seré feliz gracias a ti, Erlik-_

_-Fin del flashback-_

-Princesa Mirai, cuánto has crecido...perdone por mi impertinencia pero realmente se ve hermosa-

-Gracias...Erlik- dice Mirai con una sonrisa al recuperar todos sus recuerdos. Gekkou se pone celoso.

-¿Qué quieres de Mirai?- pregunta molesto.

-¿No es obvio? Vine a llevármela a Makuae, mundo de los demonios, por ordenes de su madre, la Reina Skrald-

-¡Ella no se irá a ningún lado!- grita Gekkou.

-No tiene sentido iniciar una pelea por algo que ocurrirá si o si... Mirai volverá a Makuae-

-¡Ya basta!- grita Mirai colocándose en medio de los dos- yo...yo no quiero volver a Makuae pero... mi reino me necesita, mi familia me necesita... no puedo ser egoísta- Mirai empieza a llorar.

-Princesa...- susurra Erlik preocupado por ella.

-Por favor, Erlik, déjame despedirme de mis amigos... luego volveré sin reclamar a Makuae... lo prometo- dice Mirai y Erlik hace una reverencia.

-Usted no debe pedirme favores, princesa Mirai, yo estoy entrenado para obedecer cada una de sus ordenes-

-Entonces... te ordeno que canceles el Royal Army, yo y mis hermanas iremos contigo sin resistencia... lo prometemos, solo quiero despedirme de mis amigos aquí, prometo que no tardaré-

-Tómese el tiempo que desee, princesa Mirai- Erlik hace una reverencia y se sube a su dragón.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :)**

**¿Bueno o malo?**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Despedida

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, con excepción de algunos como Mirajane y Asami, ellos pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, el autor de Itsuka Tenma No Kuro Usagi.**

**La historia SI me pertenece.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5:**_

_Despedida_

**Escuela Miyasaka**

**Consejo Estudiantil**

Erlik había subido a su dragón y dio la señal a los demás demonios para que regresarán ya que la princesa Mirai había decido volver a Makuae. Erlik decidió esperar afuera para darle espacio a Mirai para que de despidiera de sus amigos.

-Lamento no haberles dicho que soy una princesa- se disculpa Mirai- pero es que hace tiempo yo había discutido con mi madre, salí furiosa del castillo y un portal se había abierto frente a mi, supongo que fue por impulso que entre al portal y aparecí frente a Hinata Kurenai... el me propuso un trato, yo me unía a él y me convertía en una de sus sirvientes... el me dijo que si aceptaba, entonces, el borraría mis recuerdos... yo estaba tan furiosa que acepte casi sin dudarlo... así fue como me hice su aliada, mi primera misión fue matar a Gekkou... sin embargo, él fue más poderoso que yo e iba a matarme, pero en vez de eso me propuso un trato, que yo me aliará a él... yo acepté y Gekkou sello mis poderes... cuando Asami y Mirajane aparecieron frente a mi,, no logré recordar todo... los recuerdos me vinieron a la mente rápidamente y fue como si viera mi vida en solo cinco segundos cuando vi a Erlik, supongo que tenía una fuerte conexión con él-

-No tienes que disculparte, no podemos culparte por omitir algo que no recordabas- dice Izumi- además el hecho de que seas princesa no cambia nada-

-Realmente estoy feliz de haberlos conocido, sin embargo, esto es un adiós... no quería despedirme pero es lo mejor para todos- dice Mirai triste y bajando la cabeza.

-Mirai...¿no hay alguna manera para que puedas quedarte?- pregunta Himea pero Mirai niega con la cabeza.

-¡Esto es absurdo!- exclama Gekkou sorprendiendo a todos- Mirai hizo un contrato conmigo, eso no se puede romper, la única forma de romperlo es que alguno de los dos muera-

-Te equivocas- dice Asami que se había alejado pero igual escuchaba- si la reina de los demonios quiere, cualquier contrato queda anulado-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso es imposible!-

-No, es la verdad... los demonios son propiedad de la reina, no del humano con el cual hagan un contrato- dice Mirajane colocándose al lado de Asami.

-Bien, Mirai, ya te despediste de tus amigos ahora tenemos que volver a Makuae y no creo que Erlik tenga una paciencia de oro para esperar por nosotras, mamá debe estar contando los segundos para que vuelvas- dice Asami colocando sus manos en los hombros de Mirai.

-Tienes razón, Asami, déjame hacer algo antes e iré en seguida... será rápido lo prometo- pide Mirai y Asami asiente.

Mirajane y Asami se van por el agujero que Mirajane había hecho al llegar.

-Antes de irme quería decirles que los demonios no tienen la culpa de las desapariciones últimamente y...-

Mirai se acerca a Gekkou y lo besa.

-Nunca te olvidaré, Gekkou... gracias por todo- dice Mirai sonriendo y derramando una lágrima se va por el mismo lugar que se fueron sus hermanas mayores.

_**Mientras tanto con Erlik, Mirajane y Asami...**_

-¿Y, Erlik?- pregunta Asami- ¿planeas declararte a Mirai cuando regresemos o primero pedirás su mano a nuestra madre?-

-¿De qué habla, princesa Asami?- pregunta Erlik sorprendido y sonrojado. Él desde siempre había tenido un gran afecto hacía Mirai pero nunca lo demostró pues sabía que lo de ellos era imposible por varias razones, las principales serían la diferencia de clase social y que Mirai no corresponde a sus sentimientos...

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo...¡Te sonrojaste!- dice feliz Asami- ¡Lo sabía! ¡¿ves, Mirajane?! ¡Te dije que Erlik estaba enamorado de nuestra hermana!-

-Asami, por favor, deja de molestar a Erlik- pide Mirajane.

-Solo voy a hacer de cupido... ¡siempre quise serlo!... Erlik, te recomiendo que ya vayas hablando con nuestra madre porque pretendientes no le faltan a Mirai, mamá es comprensiva y tu lo sabes muy bien... el punto es que en la familia real, se casan primero los hermanos mayores... ya que Mirajane ya esta casada, vengo yo y luego Mirai-

-¡Asami!- la reprende Mirajane- ¡ya basta! Mientras tu no te cases, Mirai no podrá casarse y si sigues con tu personalidad infantil jamás conseguirás esposo-

-¿Cómo es que Agares te soporta?- pregunta Asami.

-Quizá porque yo si actuó de forma madura, es decir, de acuerdo a mi edad-

Su pequeña discusión es interrumpida por Mirai.

-Ya estoy aquí...¿volvemos a Makuae?- pregunta y los demás asienten.

Mirajane abre un portal y todos se suben al dragón y entran al portal.

**Escuela Miyasaka**

**Consejo Estudiantil**

-No puede creer que se haya ido...- lamentaba Himea.

-No pudimos detenerla- agrega Taito- primero Haruka, ahora Mirai, ¿quién más se va a ir?-

-¡Ni siquiera tratamos de detenerla!- exclama Gekkou molesto con si mismo por haber permitido que eso sucediera.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que he llegado en un mal momento- dice una voz y todos miran a Yuuichi Cross Philier, quien estaba sentado con los pies arriba del escritorio de Gekkou.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta molesto Gekkou- ¡quita tus sucios pies de mi escritorio!-

-Solo vengo a darles noticias sobre Haruka Shigure-

-¿Qué ha pasado con ella? ¿está bien?- pregunta Taito preocupado y a punto de golpear a Yuuichi si el no le respondía.

-Está bien...fue secuestrada por los hermanos Entolio-

-¿Los hermanos Entolio?- pregunta Taito. Él no los conocía, ni nunca había oído hablar de ellos.

-Son unos semielfos, Serge y Hasga Entolio... son conocidos por romper sellos, incluso sellos muy poderosos, siempre cumplen con su trabajo pero siempre piden algo a cambio, generalmente es dinero aunque a veces piden algo valioso, por ejemplo, joyas- dice Gekkou.

-Vaya, vaya, alguien hizo su deber de historia- dice Yuuichi riendo- estoy aquí por una negociación de parte de los hermanos Entolio... la vampiresa Saitohimea a cambio de la humana Haruka Shigure-

-¿Qué?- exclama Taito sin poder creerlo. Él amaba a Himea más que a su propia vida y eso lo demostró incontables veces, muriendo por ella, sin embargo, Haruka era su mejor amiga, la chica que siempre estuvo con el desde su niñez, la chica que siempre lo apoyo, la chica que era como una hermana menor... la chica que estaba enamorada de él.

-Lo que oíste, ¿o es qué acaso estás sordo?- pregunta Yuuichi irónico como siempre.

-Yo...yo rescataré a Haruka aunque me cueste la vida y lo haré sin darles a Himea... ¡las salvaré a las dos aunque tenga que morir para lograrlo!- dice Taito decidido y apretando sus puños. Himea lo mira sorprendida y preocupada a la vez.

Himea se había sentido abandonada por Taito cada vez que el estaba con Haruka, al igual que se había sentido triste al verlo tan preocupado por ella. Himea amaba a Taito incluso más que él la ama a ella. Ella usó magia negra para darle el poder de morir hasta siete veces y después de quince minutos volver a tener ese poder, Himea arriesgó su propia vida al darle ese poder y lo hizo para poder estar siempre a su lado.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**¿Qué hará Taito para salvar a Himea y Haruka? **

**¿Cómo será la vida de Mirai de nuevo en Makuae? ¿Erlik logrará conquistarla? ¿Gekkou la rescatará?**


	7. Regreso al ¿Hogar?

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, con excepción de algunos como Mirajane, Asami y Erlik, ellos pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, el autor de Itsuka Tenma No Kuro Usagi.**

**La historia SI me pertenece.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6:**_

_**Regreso al...¿hogar?**_

**Castillo Real, Makuae**

Mirai, Erlik, Mirajane y Asami estaban frente a la entrada del Castillo Real, lugar que perteneció a la familia real desde tiempos inmemorables.

-Debo admitir que nunca pensé volver a aquí- dice Mirai nerviosa.

-Descuida, estoy segura que madre te recibirá muy bien- dice Asami abrazándola para consolarla.

-No lo sé, la última vez que nos vimos, dije cosas horribles... Madre no merecía escucharlas- dice Mirai al borde las lágrimas.

-Vaya, al parecer aún no ha recuperado todos sus recuerdos, Princesa Mirai- dice Erlik sonriendo- usted debería saber que la Reina Skrald sabe perdonar.

-Lo sé, Erlik, pero tu no sabes las cosas horribles que le dije. Me siento culpable.

-No te preocupes- dice Asami abrazándola para consolarla- Madre entiende que le dijiste todas esas cosas porque estaban en un momento de furia.

-Tienes razón, Asami.

Mirai suspira y entra al castillo seguida de sus hermanas y Erlik. Para su sorpresa, es muy bien recibida por las sirvientas, quiénes la abrazan y le preguntan dónde había estado. Mirai se sintió confusa, desde que tenía memoria siempre había estado con Gekkou. Ahora todos los recuerdos que le habían arrebatados surgían uno tras otro en cada paso que daba en el gran castillo. Habían muchos cuadros, la mayoría eran de nobles fallecidos. Mirai se detuvo al ver a un enorme cuadro en el medio, como si quisiera sobresalir en comparación con los otros.

En el cuadro se veía a un hombre de cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos rojos. Tenía puesta ropa formal negra, parecía un noble. Estaba parado al lado de una silla en la cuál estaba sentada una hermosa mujer de cabello violeta oscuro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y que tenía una trenza coronando su cabeza. Sus ojos eran azules y reflejaban paz y serenidad. La mujer tenía un simple vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta los pies y que tenía las mangas caídas y algo transparentes. También tenía un collar con forma de alas de murciélago de plata. En el regazo de la mujer, había una bebé envuelta en una manta rosada pero se podía ver su cara. La mujer miraba a la bebé sonriendo. Enfrente al hombre había una niña peliblanca de ojos rojos y del otro lado había otra chica más joven de unos 3 años con el pelo rojo hasta los hombros.

Mirai reconoció a las dos niñas del cuadro. Eran Mirajane y Asami. Quedó fascinada por la pintura, habían retratado a la familia perfectamente que era difícil creer que había sido pintado. Mirai llevó su mano hacía la bebé y se dio cuenta que era ella. A la mujer inmediatamente la reconoció como su madre, la Reina Skard, y supuso que el hombre sería su padre. Ella no tenía recuerdos de él.

-¿Los recuerdas, Mirai?- pregunta Asami al verla observar detalladamente la pintura.

-Somos nosotras, y mamá...Y papá- dice Mirai y mira a su padre preguntándose por qué no tenía ningún recuerdo de él.

-El Rey Abadón...-murmura Erlik al ver dónde Mirai estaba viendo. Ésta lo mira sorprendida.- Murió cuando usted tenía 2 años, Princesa Mirai, por eso no lo recuerda.

-Ah- dice Mirai simplemente. La verdad, aún se estaba acostumbrando a eso y los recuerdos que parecían le estaban dando un dolor de cabeza.

-Por aquí, Mirai, iremos a ver a Madre- dice Mirajane tomando la mano de Mirai y guiándola a la Sala del Trono. En el camino, Mirai ve rápidamente (para no detener a Mirajane) un cuadro que llama su atención. Era Mirajane con un vestido de novia blanco y un ramo de rosas rojas. Estaba tomando el brazo de un apuesto hombre de cabello rubio corto y algo desordenado de ojos que parecían rubíes debido a que parecían brillar. Tenía puesto un traje plateado. Ambos estaban sonriendo.

-¿Quién era el hombre del cuadro?- pregunta Mirai.

-¿Eh?- pregunta sin intender Mirajane ya que había estado concentrada y sumergida en sus pensamientos. La verdad, temía un poco la reacción de su madre, sabía que ella era comprensiva pero lo que hizo Mirai no era de perdonarse fácilmente.

-Te vi a ti con un vestido de novia con un hombre rubio- dice Mirai esperando que así Mirajane entendiera a que cuadro se refería. Mirajane entendió enseguida y sonrió.

-Somos Agares y yo. Él es mi esposo- dice.

-¿Esposo? ¡Pero aparentas tener 18 años! ¿Cómo es posible que tengas esposo?- exclama Mirai sorprendida. Mirajane ríe ante su reacción. Su cara de incredulidad era adorable.

-No aparento tener 18 años, ¡los tengo! Pero en Makuae no hay edad para el matrimonio. En la Familia Real, generalmente, los matrimonios son arreglados por tus padres pero yo elegí casarme con Agares porque me había enamorado de él. Madre aceptó sin dudarlo sabiendo que así yo sería feliz. No le importó cuando descubrió que Agares no pertenecía a una familia noble.

-Madre es una mujer admirable. Crió a 3 hijas ella sola tras la muerte de su esposo, gobierna un enorme reino ella sola, es comprensiva, piensa en el bien de sus hijas y hace de todo para verlas felices aunque eso incluya poner los intereses del reino en segundo plano- dice Mirai y sonríe tristemente- me siento horrible por saber que la he hecho sufrir todos estos años.

-Olvida el pasado, lo importante es que ahora estás aquí, con nosotras, Mirai- dice Mirajane abrazándola. Las dos lloran emocionadas.

-Lo lamento tanto, Mirajane, pero...Pero no me siento en casa- dice Mirai separándose de ella. Mirajane la mira sorprendida, jamás se esperó esa reacción de parte de su hermana menor.

-¿A qué te refieres, Mirai? ¿No estás a gusto aquí?

-No es eso...Es solo que extraño a mis amigos...Puede que sea un demonio pero siento cosas humanas, el hogar es dónde están tus seres queridos...Ustedes son mi familia pero yo...¡Yo quiero volver con mis amigos! Quiero volver a ver a Hime-chan, Inmortal-kun, Izu-chan... ¡Quiero ayudarlos a encontrar a Haruka!...Quiero...Quiero volver a estar con Gekkou, mi hogar...Mi hogar es con Gekkou, yo lo amo, Mirajane...Amo a Gekkou, ¡amo a mi amo!...Sólo vine a hacer las paces con mi madre, verla una última vez, pasar algo de tiempo con ustedes. Ustedes son mi familia demoníaca y biológica pero mis amigos... Ellos y Gekkou son mi familia humana y adoptiva...¿Entiendes? Onegai, no me odies- Mirai lloraba de la emoción al decir eso. Para su sorpresa, Mirajane la vuelve a abrazar.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Mirai Andou... Siempre supe que ese era tu lugar pero igual quise ir a buscarte para que nos podamos despedir correctamente. Espero que ese humano te haga feliz, hermana...Te quiero- dice Mirajane también llorando de la emoción.

-Yo también te quiero, Mirajane...Iré a hablar con Madre- dice Mirai y las enormes puertas de la Sala del Trono se abren dejando ver a la Reina Skard sentada en su trono con un guardia en cada lado. Skard sonríe al ver a Mirai y va corriendo a abrazar.

-¡Mirai! Hija mía, ¡volviste!- exclama feliz Skard abrazando a Mirai, quién corresponde al abrazo sin dudarlo.

-Madre...Lo siento tanto.

_**Continuará...**_


	8. Reunión Madre-Hija

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, con excepción de algunos como Mirajane, Asami y Erlik, ellos pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, el autor de Itsuka Tenma No Kuro Usagi.**

**La historia SI me pertenece.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7:**_

_**Reunión Madre-Hija**_

**Castillo Real, Makuae**

Al ver a su madre, la reina Skrald, después de tanto tiempo, Mirai se lanzó a sus brazos a abrazarla. Skrald correspondió al abrazo en seguida, ella también había extrañado a Mirai.

-¡Mirai! ¡Volviste!- exclama feliz Skrald.

-Sí, madre, he vuelto- dice Mirai llorando de emoción.-Lo siento tanto, madre, en serio, lo siento.

-No te preocupes por eso. Ya paso, cariño, todo está bien.

-No, nada está bien...Te grité, te llame cruel y malvada...No merecías oír esas cosas, madre.

-Tranquila...Sé que cuando las dijiste, estabas furiosa y no tenías idea de lo que decías...A mí me pasó muchas veces cuando era una niña...Todo estará bien, cariño, no estoy molesta contigo.

-¡Pero yo sí estoy molesta conmigo misma, madre!

-Mirai, no seas dura contigo misma...Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces y...Esas cosas me ayudaron a reflexionar sobre mis acciones...Me dí cuenta de que yo estaba equivocada y tú tenías razón... Para mí, los humanos siempre fueron peores que los demonios...Egoístas, crueles, que usan a los demás sin piedad...Los demonios somos todo lo contrario a los ángeles pero nosotros no somos tan crueles como los humanos... Tú defendiste a los humanos aquel día...Yo te grité que eras débil y sólo una niña y, a pesar de eso, tú seguías convencida de que los humanos no eran tan malos...Yo no te creía porque había visto la crueldad humano pero tú dijiste que muchos humanos eran malos pero que algunos merecían vivir...Quedé tan furiosa que te abofeteé... Aún así, tú dijiste que me probarías que los humanos eran buenos y que merecían ser salvados...Yo planeaba erradicar a todos pero tú interviniste e hiciste un contrato con Hinata Kurenai... ¡Él te usó y aún así tú seguiste defendiendo a los humanos!

-Lo sé madre...Me acuerdo bien de eso...Aún resuenan en mi cabeza las palabras que te dije..._"¿Quién eres tú para juzgar a los demás, madre? Por la crueldad de uno, ¿deben pagar todos? ¡Eres injusta y egoísta! Sólo quieres obtener más territorios y acabar de vez con todas las demás especies... Siempre creí que mi mayor castigo fue haber nacido una demonio, ¡Hinata me hizo darme cuenta de eso! pero ahora...Ahora me doy cuenta que mi mayor castigo es tenerte como madre, Reina Skrald...¡Te odio!"_... Esas horribles palabras fueron las que te dije, madre...¡Lo siento tanto! Aún así, volví al lado de Hinata...En aquel entonces, prefería ser usada por él que estar contigo...¡No sabes lo avergonzada y arrepentida que estoy, madre! Entonces, Hinata, me ofreció algo...Ofreció borrarme todos mis recuerdos...Yo acepté...¡No sabía que mis recuerdos volverían y ahora...! No sé nada...Estoy tan arrepentida como nunca imaginé sentirme...Quiero que pare, madre, no quiero seguir sintiéndome así.

-Ya, Mirai, todo está bien ahora. Te prometo que jamás volverás a sentirte así...No lo permitiré...Tú me hiciste darme cuenta que yo estaba equivocada...No todos los humanos son crueles...Nosotros somos crueles por tratarlos sin piedad ni compasión...Debí haberte escuchado desde un principio así hubiera evitado que todo esto pasara.

-Madre, lo siento tanto...Pero...Todo ha cambiado desde que me fui...No sé como explicarlo pero...Siento que este no es mi lugar, que yo ya no pertenezco aquí...Yo no pertenezco a Makuae, madre...Yo...Yo no quiero estar aquí, este no es mi hogar...

-¿A qué te refieres, Mirai?- pregunta Skrald incrédula. Ella había esperado mucho tiempo para volver a ver a su hija y cuando finalmente lo logró, Mirai le dice que Makuae no es su hogar. Eso era algo que Skrald jamás se esperó.

-Mi hogar... Mi hogar no es Makuae, madre...Ahora me doy cuenta...Mi hogar es dónde están las personas que quiero...Yo quiero a mi familia, madre, quiero a Mirajane, quiero a Asami, te quiero...Pero...Muchas cosas han pasado, madre...Una semana antes de que me fuera de Makuae, empecé a sentirme extraña...Ahora, me doy cuenta de que me sentía extraña porque sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo, que no pertenecía a Makuae...Cuando recuperé mis recuerdos, esa sensación volvió y no la voy a negar... Mi lugar es al lado de Gekkou...Al lado de las personas que más quiero...Inmortal-kun, Hime-chan, Izumi-chan...Ellos son como una familia para mí...Me quieren a pesar de que soy una demonio, a ellos no les importa...

-Mirai...¿Estás diciendo que quieres volver con los humanos?

-Sí, madre...De verás, lo siento, pero...El mundo de los humanos es mi hogar...Es el lugar perfecto para que convivan todas las especies juntas...Demonios, ángeles, vampiros, humanos...Ese es el mundo al que pertenezco, al que siempre quise pertenecer...Adiós, madre...Te quiero mucho y nunca te olvidaré- dice Mirai abrazando a su madre sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.

-Lo entiendo, Mirai, y estoy orgullosa de ti, hija mía...Estás escuchando a tu corazón y vas a cumplir tu deseo...Sí vivir en el mundo humano es lo que realmente deseas y te hará feliz, no me opondré solo te desearé suerte.

-Gracias, madre, gracias, gracias... Te quiero mucho, eres la mejor...De verás, te voy a extrañar mucho...Tus consejos, tus enseñanzas, tu atención, a ti...

-Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, Mirai...Prométeme que serás feliz con ese humano, ¿Gekkou?- Mirai asiente- Yo te prometo que cuando las cosas aquí en Makuae mejoren, veré una forma de visitarte en el mundo humano con tus hermanas, a ti y a tus amigos.

-Las estaré esperando, madre... Iré a despedirme de Mirajane y Asami.

-Te acompaño...Conociendo a Asami, diría que ella quedará furiosa y triste pero que terminará aceptándolo.

-Lo sé, yo también haría eso con Asami, la quiero mucho, y quiero que ella sea feliz sin importar que...Pase lo que pase, Mirajane y Asami serán felices, ya lo verás.

-La felicidad de las tres ya es mi felicidad, Mirai. Lo que una madre más desea es que sus hijos sean felices por eso siempre los apoyan.

Las dos salen de la Sala de Trono y se encuentran con Mirajane y Asami, quiénes las estaban esperando afuera.

-¿Y bien? Ya hicieron las paces, ¿no? Ahora volveremos a ser una familia- dice Asami feliz, abrazando a ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Asami...Hay algo que debo decirte...A ti y a Mirajane- dice Mirai cuando Asami la suelta.

-¿Qué quieres decirnos?- pregunta Mirajane preocupada. Notó el tono de voz de Mirai que había quedado triste cuando dijo que tenía algo que contarles.

-Verán...Las quiero mucho y quisiera estar con ustedes para toda la eternidad pero...Makuae no es mi hogar, yo no pertenezco aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres, Mirai? ¡Claro que Makuae es tu hogar, hermanita! Naciste aquí, creciste aquí, tienes amigos, tienes una familia...¿Por qué no sería tu hogar?- dice Asami triste. Ella acababa de recuperar a Mirai y tenía miedo de volver a perderla tan pronto.

-Asami, lo siento mucho pero...Mi hogar es el mundo de los humanos...Volveré ahí.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni lo sueñes, Mirai! No lo permitiré. Te perdí una vez, te recuperé y ahora te volveré a perder...¡No puedo aceptarlo!- grita Asami.

-Asami, por favor- pide Skrald tratando de tranquilizar a su hija pero ella esta irreductible.

-¿Vas a aceptar esto, madre? ¡Sufriste día y noche porque Mirai se había dio! Y ahora, permitirás que se vuelva a ir sin convencerla de lo contrario...¿Qué ocurre contigo?

-Lo sé, Asami...Créeme que no quería que Mirai volviera al mundo de los humanos pero...Eso es lo que ella desea, eso es lo que la hace feliz...Lo más importante es su felicidad, ¿no?

-Claro, madre...Yo quiero que Mirai sea feliz, en serio, pero...No creo que los humanos le den su felicidad, más bien, le condenarán la vida...Su vida estaría llena de sufrimiento y ella estaría en peligro constantemente.

-Entiendo tu preocupación conmigo, Asami- dice Mirai antes de que Skrald pudiera decir algo.- Pero, estar al lado de Gekkou y mis amigos ya me hace feliz...Luchar a su lado también porque así siento que alguien me necesita, que puedo ayudar a los demás...Sé que estás sufriendo mucho por la decisión que tomé pero...Es lo mejor para todos...Yo quiero que seas feliz, hermana, quiero tu felicidad y la de Mirajane...Las quiero mucho a ambas.

-No lo puedo aceptar, Mirai...No permitiré que te vayas de Makuae- dice Asami.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
